


instead of wings to soar, i hold your hands

by lemontart (milkthief)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (please don't do illegal stuff when drunk don't be like jaebri here), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Romance, and i mean Aggressive Making Out B-), boyfriend shenanigans, i tried focusing on what they're feeling :9, rated M just for the aggressive making out lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkthief/pseuds/lemontart
Summary: “You’re absolutely insane!”“And you absolutely love it,” Brian muttered, out of breath. His eyes mulled over to Jae, his best friend of many years, clutching his stomach as he curves in on himself. Brian can’t even determine if it’s from the breathlessness or just Jae trying to expel all the laughter from his body.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	instead of wings to soar, i hold your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this contains themes about drinking and doing stupid stuff so please don't do this in real life!!
> 
> Also, the characters here aren't exactly them (you know). Just a version of characters living in my head inspired by them.

> _“You’re absolutely insane!”_
> 
> _"_ _And you absolutely love it,” Brian muttered, out of breath. His eyes mulled over to Jae, his best friend of many years, clutching his stomach as he curves in on himself. Brian can’t even determine if it’s from the breathlessness or just Jae trying to expel all the laughter from his body._

* * *

  
  


This night was on a different level of crazy. 

First, Jae and Brian went to a well known bar just near their university. The one where students frequented for cheap drinks and few stories from the bartender. After the onslaught of midterm exams, they figured a celebration must be done. And what better idea from Jae Park himself: bar hopping but, _here’s the catch_ , not spending a buck.

Like everything they do, of course this little celebration had turned into a competition. It would go like this: they would pretend to be friends with a group of people in the club, get free drinks, and then bail. The one with the most drinks taken would be the winner. This seems like a recipe for disaster.

Brian was reeling. Okay, he has always been nervous for things like this. Like there’s an ominous eye always on his back that’s going to send his shenanigans to his mother, pronto. That thought surely makes Brian gulp. But then, Jae is waving his hands near the boy’s face and Brian studies the nice smile adorning his bestfriend. _Cute_ , he thinks. 

“Earth to Brian!” Jae says, voice muddled in Brian’s head as he weighs the pros and cons of everything about to conspire. Jae seems to have the bad ideas most of the time; Brian was the devil’s advocate surely ( _although needing a little bit of convincing_ ).

“Okay, deal. Let’s do what you want. But _for sure_ I’d be telling the truth when we get caught— that this was _aaaalll_ your idea.”

“Oh please, Bribri. When did we ever get caught?” Jae stifles a smile breaking from his face. 

“Hmm, point taken.” 

Brian then lets himself be dragged by Jae— excusing the sudden intensity of his heartbeat as something akin to the thrill. His bestfriend’s soft hand gripping his wrist tightly, showing the contrast of Brian’s caramel to Jae’s ivory. Totally normal. 

* * *

The two boys hope nobody knows them enough to realize who they really were under the bar’s low, warm lights. 

They do everything according to plan. Lights spinning around, people were gyrating on each other on the dance floor. They would pretend to know someone and engage in a light conversation, getting drinks on the table, and bailing using the good old “ _just going to the bathroom_!”.

At 12AM their scores had been 6 for Brian, 5 for Jae. Brian was going in for his seventh when one of the people from the group had grown suspicious and finally spoke up. 

“Hey,” he said. 

Brian turned to the boy, hand clutching his mojito, all smiles and upping the friendliness. 

“Yes bro?” Brian answers. 

“If you really know Jane,” he starts, “where did she attend highschool then?”

Brian gulps, somebody had blown his cover. He speed dials Jae discreetly, hand snaking inside his jeans to press number 1, hoping to get his attention or even aid his escape. 

“Umm,” he starts. 

“I knew it,” the unknown guy mutters to himself. Brian catches that. “Hey!” he shouts over to the bouncer. “This guy’s been getting drinks without paying!”

Brian whips his head to his right. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and, _oh god_ , was he really fucked. The bouncer was getting closer and closer and Brian was already bracing himself for a punch to the gut or a rather violent impact as his body would theoretically hit the ground as the bouncer would throw him out. 

“There you are!” Jae grips Brian’s arm, fingers halfway enclosing the other boy’s arm. The speed dial surely worked; Jae immediately spotted Brian while his phone was still ringing— their designated signal for “ _hey, I need your help asap_ ”.

And for a split second Jae wonders when did Brian get so, for lack of a better word, _meaty_ when all that they’ve been doing so far in college was cry over papers and eat. He ignores the way his heart skips with his realization. 

“I’m sorry guys!” Jae says apologetically to the group before them. “I’m here to fetch him since he’s not feeling himself lately!” The group looks at him like he’s speaking some kind of bullshit. Truth is, Jae doesn’t even know what he’s saying and he’s just hoping these people are too drunk to comprehend whatever was coming out of his mouth.

“Jae, the bouncer’s going for us,” Brian whispers. He gets an assuring squeeze on his arm as an answer. Safe to say there is still a considerable sea of people between the two and the bouncer.

“It’s been a fun night. But we really gotta go!” Jae continues, flashing his million dollar smile. “ _On three_ ,” Jae whispers discreetly, “ _we run_.”

In a sheer moment of panic, Brian maneuvers the hand on his arm to his own, encasing Jae with his warmth. Jae wills his heart to keep still. _It’s just Brian, it’s just Brian_ . He thinks over and over. _It’s just Brian_. It’s just Brian, the one you’ve been inl—

“Three!” Brian screams suddenly and it pulls Jae out of his reverie. 

“Wh—” He attempts to start, confused, but Brian was already hauling him out of the club with him. The group they left just were just as stunned as him for a second before running after them along with the guard. 

Jae was trying to digest the scene unfolding in front of him— Brian threading their hands together as the boy scrambles, 

Brian was frantically searching for any sign having semblance with “exit” or some other figure pertaining to that word, an arrow pointing somewhere perhaps. After what seemed like minutes of blindly entering doorframes then retreating, he finally found the back exit. Blinding rays from the streetlight greeted them; cold air caressing their flushed faces. Both boys were breathing heavily. An onslaught of emotions bubbling from their chests: Happiness? Fear? Adrenaline rush, maybe.

Finally reality tugs at Jae and he takes in the sensation of Brian’s hand still gripping his, seemingly completely unaware of how much Jae was spiraling into inner panic as his heartbeat pounds against his chest. _Say it, say it_. His heart screams and he wills himself to remember that the noise in his head was not coming from the deafening bass and bodies gyrating on each other in the club. It comes from a place Jae was not yet ready to acknowledge. So, he speaks like how he thinks Brian would want him to—

“Bribri, why the _fuck_ are you still holding that mojito?”

That moment would render Brian laughing comically because of how fucking ridiculous it is to have undergone all that panic with a mojito still in his grip and his bestfriend’s hand in the other. 

Brian becomes hyperaware of the warmth seeping from Jae’s hand to his own, but he doesn’t let go. A snide remark was about to spill from his mouth, only to get cut off by a scream of “ _there they are!_ ”

“Oh god, Bribri. Run!”

And this time, it’s Jae that scrambles on his feet and drag’s Brian to wherever. The mojito glass is long forgotten. 

* * *

“You’re absolutely insane!” Jae huffs as they hide in a park, laughter bubbling from his chest at the turn of events. The alcohol in their system was no longer taking effect given that they ran and ran until sober. 

“And you absolutely love it.” Jae hears Brian mutter and he couldn’t stop the giggles bubbling from his stomach at the mediocrity of the situation. 

When they were positive they’ve already lost the man chasing after them, the two silently walk towards a bench shrouded by trees at the far end of the park. They walk side by side, willing their heartbeats to a calm. Both of them are missing something, a certain warmth, but not quite courageous enough to ask for it. 

Jae sits first on the bench, the far end. Brian follows, but not quite what Jae expected. In a burst of will, Brian settles his head on Jae’s thighs and looks up. Anywhere but Jae’s eyes. His face was feeling warm but maybe it’s just the alcohol. He repeats himself until it becomes plausible in his heart. 

“The stars are beautiful _tonight_ ,” his voice cracks at the end and he panics. Brian searches for comfort in the night sky. He grips the front of his button down he wore tonight. He donned the article of clothing just because Jae told him he looked _smokin’ hot_ in them.

“Yeah,” Jae answers, looking at the way the blush on Brian’s cheeks exude innocence. The noise in his heart starts once again, becoming deafening. Before he knew it, Brian was also looking straight into his eyes. 

“Hey,” Brian whispers, hand reaching out to Jae’s cheek. It started with little caresses; fingertips tracing the rough skin on his chin to his smooth cheek. 

“I liked it when you held my hand.” He finally confessed. He knew there was always a fifty-fifty chance in everything he does. A fifty-fifty in every scenario that happens. A fifty-fifty if Jae loves him more than a friend or tonight is the night it stops. 

“Bribri,” he starts. Brian steels himself for the dismissing wave of hand, a “ _you’re not serious are you?_ ” with Jae’s disbelieving face, or the “ _gotchu bro!_ ”.

Instead, Jae just says, “Sit next to me.” Brian complies, sitting up. Then he closes the gap between their bodies. He always preferred having some sort of connection with Jae anyway.

Brian notes the way his thighs touch with Jae’s and then warmth in his chest starts again, blooming like a flower in the sun. _Go away_ , Brian thinks, annoyed. Unbeknownst to him, he pouts— lower lip jutting out. 

Jae catches the motion and tonight, of all nights, the urge to kiss his best friend feels monstrous inside his thin ribs. So, cautiously, he puts his hand on Brian’s chin, willing him to look at him, past his rounded glasses slightly askew and into his eyes. Jae just hopes Brian could feel every ounce of sincerity, of love that he could muster without speaking. Brian just waits, blood pounding in his ears. 

Jae looks for a sign, fear, disgust, anything, in Brian’s eyes and to his dismay ( _or maybe_ , the intelligent part of his brain supplies, _to his delight_ ), he could see the embers in Brian’s hooded eyes burning, anticipatory. 

He tries not to get distracted by the way Brian’s lips look—plush and inviting. Like a treat only for Jae. And so he closes the distance between them, eyes closed. And when he feels the plush, wet sensation of Brian’s lips on his own, only then does he open his eyes. He finds Brian with his eyes closed, then he pulls away slowly, breathless. The kiss was chaste, soft, and full of promise. Already so much for testing the waters. 

The electricity was jumping in Jae’s bones as Brian opens his eyes, lashes kissing his high cheekbones. Jae thinks Brian looks like an adonis in the moonlight. Out of sheer greed, he inches closer to Brian, tilting his head, ready to taste once again. 

“Bribri,” he whispers, lips a hair's breadth from each other. “Tell me if you don’t want this,” Jae murmurs. The boy’s words were tickling Brian’s lips with featherlight touch and he tried not to go crazy right then and there. His sanity is on the edge as he fully comprehends their lips touching, soft and gentle, not quite pushing themselves into Brian’s yet, because the only distance between them was a simple _yes_ or _no_.

“Jae,” Brian says not above a whisper, voice hoarse, eye hooded with desire.. “Jae, please kiss me.”

Brian says it so pleadingly, his front teeth digging on his own bottom lip so innocently after speaking, that Jae moans as he dives into the other boy’s space. Jae kisses softly at first, afraid of coming off too strong,he had waited for this exact moment to come. So he settles for letting his lips slide against Brian’s, capturing the other boy’s lower lip with his. He savors how everything feels so soft from Brian’s lips to the soft flesh of his thighs being kneaded by Jae’s hands.

He kisses Brian slowly, like butterfly wings landing on skin— softly brushing against the younger’s lips. He angles Brian’s head and then deepens the kiss, all while reveling in the sensation of how Brian feels so warm, like honey, against his mouth and how soft his skin feels. Jae’s hands skitter to the dip on Brian’s back softly then travels back to his firm chest, fingers splayed and hot. Brian’s heartbeat thrums under Jae’s hand so strongly, it reminds him this is happening and he has never felt so alive.

Jae couldn’t even begin to describe the sensation presented before him. Brian was almost on his lap as their lips moved, trying to appease a flame inside their bodies. Jae was trying his hardest to be gentle but it was Brian’s warm hands were on his neck and caressing it so softly that it tickles. Sensing that Brian may have a hard time with their current position, he lets his hands caress and then grip the younger boy’s thighs towards his direction. Brian grunts in excitement. He only hopes Brian would notice what he’s insinuating. 

Thankfully Brian still had some semblance of control in him that he pulled away for a second, looked into Jae’s eyes, and then hooked his leg on Jae’s side. Then he plops down and Jae whimpers from the pressure of Brian’s body on his. Jae tries to imprint the way Brian’s thighs touch his deliciously, basking in the warmth from Brian seeping into his own jeans.

Brian starts the kiss once again, quite aggressively, but Jae has a plan in his mind— he snakes his hand inside the other boy’s clothes, and grips between his waist and hip; circling Brian’s flesh, teasing and letting the burning warmth of his hand be felt. It started from slow caresses to Jae just full on gripping him roughly that a small voice in Brian’s head silently hoped Jae’s long slender hands would leave a print or maybe a bruise. Something that would say he was Jae’s and only Jae’s.

And so Brian, busy with licking Jae’s lower lip, comes to a stop as he opens his mouth in a silent moan, with his eyes rolling back, and then Jae dives in, taking advantage of the situation as he lets his tongue explore the other boy’s mouth until he is met with what he was searching for. He squeezes Brian’s thighs, occasionally letting his nails run through the fabric of the boy’s jeans, eliciting soft whimpers and a string of words akin to _“please, please, please”_ with small pecks punctuating everytime he begs. So needy. 

Jae goes wild from the gratification presented that he wills Brian’s hand to settle on his chest. He takes a hold of Brian’s nape as he tilts his head in order to go deeper and Brian just melts, letting his body feel the sensation. He sits there, on Jae’s lap, so pliant, and so good that he takes everything Jae does to him in full surrender. Brian feels the frustration, that he wants _more, more and more_. Jae can take anything he wants and he would give, obediently.

Jae grips Brian’s waist as he tries to control the situation and let his tongue run against the other’s, only to draw out a sinful moan which has the younger disconnecting their mouths. Brian immediately hides his face on the crook of Jae’s neck, breathing heavily. He attempts to time his breaths with Jae’s. _Inhale, exhale_.

Jae couldn’t help but giggle. His Bribri was still shy. Giggles were put to a halt as Brian started mouthing on his neck, peppering it with small, wet kisses and even a lick on his sensitive spot just below his ear. “You like that?” Brian whispers in his ear, leaning forward, making their problems down below touch just slightly. 

“Hey, Brian,” Jae speaks in a moment of sobriety. He has to ask this now more than ever. 

“What?” Brian turns his attention from Jae’s neck to his eyes, expectant.

“I love you.” There, he finally said it. No backing out now, even if a part of him was still scared that they’re just doing this because of inebriation, because of the rush. That this will be forgotten and unspoken of when morning comes.

“I love you too,” Brian starts. “For a long time now actually.”

“Really?” Jae asks, disbelieving. All the _horny_ from his body was magically thrown out of the imaginary window. Surely this was too good to be true right?

“Yup,” Brian smiles. He unhooks his leg from Jae’s and tangles their hands together, sitting properly now just beside his best friend. Brian had a shy, sickly sweet smile to his face, as he looked down on their hands, thumb doing circular motions on Jae’s. “Several years now.”

A minute passes, both taking in and digesting this new revelation. So they were just dumb people secretly pining for each other under the guise of friendship. Great!

“No backing out okay?” Brian pouts suddenly while looking at him. “We’re boyfriends now.”

“Yes. Boyfriends.” Jae thinks the word has a nice ring to it. His mind wanders to a scene— him getting down on a knee with a ring as Brian gives him a beaming smile. 

In that moment, Jae feels his heart soaring with joy. He hugs Brian close to him and says, “Let’s go home? Continue where we left off?”

“Of course. Your place,” Brian laughs, then kisses each of Jae’s fingers. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> songs i listened to while making this:  
> Is There Still Anything That Love Can Do? - Radwimps  
> Sparkle - Radwimps
> 
> this is my first work for this fandom. please tell me what you think! I appreciate comments so much. Hope you're all doing fine this quarantine <3
> 
> ps. also if there are typos pls don't hesitate to tell me :D


End file.
